friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Good Friends/Episode 11
Good To Bad, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 11, is the first Season Two episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary With Sweetie Swirl out of the way, Starlight Mage can finally have happier days at Crystal High...that is, until somepony else decided to destroy it. Characters * Starlight Mage * Rarity * Snowcatcher * Feathermay * Sunset Shimmer * Cross Eye * Glimmer Star * Dark Marbles * Lavenshy * Taffy Pie * Shining Star * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz * Velvet Moon * Haiku Fluff * Princess Celestia * Sweetie Swirl Story (The story begins with a montage of Starlight Mage entering Crystal High and her adventures starting there.) * Starlight Mage: (voice over) My name is Starlight Mage. I've been in Crystal High for almost two months. My days at Crystal High have been a mix of great and crazy, with a bit of drama and stuff like that. But overall...it's all fine. Ever since Sweetie got kicked out of the school, the atmosphere is a bit calmer. I'm not sure about her other friends, though, but hopefully, they don't make that same mistake again. And most importantly, I hope there's not a pony out there that is going to target me and threaten to ruin my life. ~(Scene: Outside Crystal High)~ (Starlight waits patiently outside near the double doors. Just then, she noticed a familiar white unicorn walk up to her.) * Starlight Mage: Rarity! Hi! * Rarity: Good morning, darling. * Starlight Mage: It's great that everypony's in a much better mood ever since the party. * Rarity: Yes. I thought it was strange, but I slowly got used to it. * Starlight Mage: Slowly? You mean you don't like it? * Rarity: Of course I liked it! It's just...Nopony's ever in such a good mood whenever Sweetie's around. * Starlight Mage: Yeah. She's the snootiest pony in the school. Heh. * Rarity: Of course. * Starlight Mage: Anyway, I heard there's going to be four new students here. And Celestia gave me a task to show them around the school. * Rarity: Oh, that's wonderful. Let's hope they don't become troublesome. (Feathermay and Snowcatcher strolled in.) * Feathermay: Hey, Starlight. * Rarity: Oh. What do you girls want? * Snowcatcher: Uh...we just wanted to... * Feathermay: ...apologize. * Snowcatcher: Yeah. We're sorry we had to treat you like trash and, and...follow Sweetie and do what she told us. * Rarity: Oh. Well...I forgive you. * Feathermay: Wow, really? * Snowcatcher: Well, that's great. So...Rarity, we were wondering if...you'd like to be our friends again. * Rarity: All right. But we're running things a little differently here, okay? First of all, Starlight and I can't be best friends. * Starlight Mage: What? * Rarity: You're already happy with your best friends, darling. You and I can be...well, just friends. * Snowcatcher: But...Rarity, Starlight is a loser. * Starlight Mage: Hmph... * Rarity: Not anymore. If you two have a problem with it, then you don't need to speak to me. Can't I just make friends with anypony without you two judging me? (Feathermay and Snowcatcher exchange glances.) * Rarity: See you two later. And Starlight? * Starlight Mage: Yeah? * Rarity: You're a very gorgeous alicorn. (She walks off with a smile.) * Starlight Mage: Thanks! * Snowcatcher: Stay out of our way, Starlight. You and I better not cross paths! * Starlight Mage: What's wrong with you, Snowcatcher? You're acting like Sweetie! * Snowcatcher: Uh...just forget it. Come on, Feathermay. (She and Feathermay walked off.) * Starlight Mage: That was weird. * Voice: That's so funny! * Starlight Mage: Huh? (Ahead of her are four ponies she doesn't know; the first is an orange-coated mare with a red/yellow mane/tail -- Sunset Shimmer. The other three are stallions, all Earth ponies; the first is red with an orange mane/tail --- Cross Eye. The second is purple with a blond mane/tail and red glasses --- Glimmer Star. The third is yellow with a dark blue mane/tail --- Dark Marbles.) * Starlight Mage: Those ponies must be the new students that are coming here. (She walks up to them.) * Starlight Mage: Hi. I'm Starlight Mage. I've been assigned to be giving you guys a tour around the school. * Sunset Shimmer: Oh, that is very nice of you! * Glimmer Star: Hey. Aren't you a teacher? * Starlight Mage: No, I'm a student. Anyway, follow me. (Time skip to later at lunch.) ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (The four new students sat at where the popular table used to be.) * Glimmer Star: All right, Sunset. What were you going on about during class? * Sunset Shimmer: Well, it's about...Starlight Mage. * Cross Eye: What about her? * Sunset Shimmer: Well, I've got an idea of how we can make her life become miserable. * Glimmer Star: That is extremely bland. Not to mention, you're idea's a bit too vague. How about you ellaborate more on that? * Sunset Shimmer: That's all I can think of! So how about you drop your 'smart-guy' nonsense and listen to me? * Glimmer Star: First of all, I prefer the term 'sophisticatedly intelligent'. * Cross Eye: That's not even a word! * Glimmer Star: False. Try looking that word up in a dictionary. * Sunset Shimmer: Will you two just shut up?! * Dark Marbles: Why do you want to go after Starlight? She was really nice to us. * Glimmer Star: Yes. She is, without a doubt, an alicorn. So what could possibly be making you target her? * Sunset Shimmer: You see, my best friend who got kicked out, Sweetie Swirl, has been telling me all about how Starlight Mage is trying so hard to steal the spotlight from her. Well, I must make it my mission to make sure she doesn't try anything that'll make everypony praise her. * Cross Eye: Who the knobbly forelegs is Sweetie Swirl?! * Sunset Shimmer: I told you, she's my best friend. She got expelled from this school two months ago! * Glimmer Star: Yes. You said that a couple of seconds ago. (sees Starlight walking towards the table) And I can see she is approaching us right about now. * Starlight Mage: Hey, guys! So, how are you enjoying your first day so far? * Cross Eye: Hey, Starlight Mass! Ready to get everypony's attention?! (laughs manically) * Starlight Mage: (getting irritated) Starlight Mass?! What's that supposed to mean?! (Meanwhile, Starlight's friends turn their heads to her direction.) * Taffy Pie: '''Uh-oh. * '''Velvet Moon: '''Oh dear. * '''Sonata Jazz: This can't be good, dudes. * Shining Star: Like, what's going on? * Mangobelle: I'm willin' to bet it has somethin' ta do with those new ponies over there. (Back at the "popular table"...) * Starlight Mage: Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble. So just go back to your own business. (Sunset gets right in front of her.) * Sunset Shimmer: Oh no, you don't. We don't just 'leave others alone' that easy, especially when they're like you. * Starlight Mage: You guys aren't popular. Nopony in the school even knows you guys. * Sunset Shimmer: Did you just insult us? * Starlight Mage: How is that even an insult? I'm only saying what's true. (Just then, Snowcatcher comes over.) * Snowcatcher: Well, I'm gonna help them raise their popularity. * Starlight Mage: Snowcatcher! I thought you were done being a jerk! * Snowcatcher: Well, I've changed again. Since you got her kicked out of the school, I'm doing this for her! So how about you get lost, you stupid redhead?! * Starlight Mage: Oh, so now you're gonna be Sweetie Swirl 2.0? * Snowcatcher: What did you say to me?! Say that again and I'll make you wish you were dead! * Starlight Mage: How about I make you wish you were a pathetic loser? * Snowcatcher: TAKE THAT BACK!! * Starlight Mage: No way, ugly. (Snowcatcher runs over and tackles Starlight to the floor. Soon, the four new students joined in the fight. It stopped abruptly when Celestia storms in.) * Princess Celestia: That's enough! The six of you, in my office now! ~(Scene: Celestia's Office)~ * Princess Celestia: Now...who wants to tell me about the fight that broke out in the cafeteria? * Starlight Mage: It wasn't my fault, ma'am! Snowcatcher started it! * Snowcatcher: What?! * Starlight Mage: Yeah, that's right! You literally ran over and tackle me to the floor! * Princess Celestia: Snowcatcher, is that true? * Snowcatcher: No way! * Glimmer Star: Clearly, she is lying, ma'am. She's trying to fool you into thinking she's never been involved in that fight. (holds out his broken glasses) And my glasses have been shattered due to the impact, thanks to a certain unicorn. * Sunset Shimmer: Glimmer! * Princess Celestia: All right! Starlight, I'll have to send you to the Nurse's Office to get those bruises taken care of. Glimmer Star, I'll see if I can find somepony to repair your glasses. And Snowcatcher...please stay out of trouble. * Snowcatcher: (sighs) Yes, ma'am. * Princess Celestia: Good. You're all dismissed. ~(Scene: Outside Celestia's Office)~ (All but Snowcatcher walked off. Starlight staggers out. Now Snowcatcher glares after her.) * Snowcatcher: You better stay out of Sunset's way. * Starlight Mage: Snowcatcher, I don't want to get in trouble because of you again. * Snowcatcher: Yeah, whatever. (Snowcatcher trots off.) ~(Scene: Hallway to Nurse's Office)~ (Starlight still staggers.) * Starlight Mage: Ugh! Stupid Sunset Shimmer just destroyed my ability to walk properly! What's with her, anyway? She was all nice when we first met, but then...it's like she just switched from good to bad. And...why is Snowcatcher acting like her now? (Suddenly, she heard someone crying out in pain behind her.) * Starlight Mage: What was that?! (Ahead of her, she can see Sunset harassing Lavenshy.) * Lavenshy: I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! * Sunset Shimmer: Well, why didn't you? (strucks her in the face) Honestly, you have to stop bumping into ponies like that! If you're seriously that blind, then I suggest you go straight to your mother and ask her for a pair of glasses. * Lavenshy: I'm fine without glasses. Please...just leave me alone. * Sunset Shimmer: As the 'new popular', I don't just leave ponies alone that easily. I can make your life miserable if I want to. (Now Starlight comes up.) * Starlight Mage: Leave her alone, Sunset! * Sunset Shimmer: Oh. It's you again. * Starlight Mage: What are you planning? * Sunset Shimmer: Oh, nothing terrible, actually. (shoves Lavenshy to the floor) I was just kindly asking Lavenshy if she could step out of my way. * Lavenshy: Kindly? All you did was push and hit me...if that's okay. * Sunset Shimmer: Quiet, you! * Starlight Mage: Sunset Shimmer, why are you doing this? * Sunset Shimmer: Why don't you just go away, Starlight? This is none of your concern, so buzz off. * Starlight Mage: It is my concern! You are literally beating up one of my best friends! Let her go now or else I will drag myself to Celestia's office and tell her what you're doing. * Sunset Shimmer: Fine, geez. (pushes Lavenshy to Starlight) Here's your ugly friend. I'm out of here. (With that, she walks off.) * Starlight Mage: Lavenshy, are you okay? * Lavenshy: Just a few bruises, nothing more. I'll be fine. * Starlight Mage: Well, it looks like both of us are dragging ourselves to the Nurse's Office. Come on. (Both mares staggered their way to the room.) ~(Scene: Outside School)~ (Time skip to nighttime.) (Sunset comes here and looks around, as if looking for someone. Just then, here comes the former bully of Crystal High.) * Sunset Shimmer: Sweetie. Hi. * Sweetie Swirl: Well, it's about time. * Sunset Shimmer: So what did you want to talk to me about? * Sweetie Swirl: I've got an idea of how I can put Starlight Mage in her place. But first, you have to promise me that you'd do everything I tell you. * Sunset Shimmer: Okay...? * Sweetie Swirl: Take this. (gives her a small notepad) * Sunset Shimmer: A notepad? * Sweetie Swirl: Yes. Now then, allow me to give you all the details. --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)